Stalked And Forced
by BigTimeUnicorns
Summary: When Kendall is stalked, kidnapped, and forced to love someone against his own will, how will that go? Will fake love turn into true love or will his hate for the other male be to great. KAMES Rated for language, future chapters, and criminal acts.
1. Chapter 1

Kendalls POV

"Carlos, I swear man, that van is following me." I tell one of my two best friends as I look back at the parked white van behind us. I look back to Carlos who was rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Dude, there are TONS of vans in the world. Maybe, it isn't the same van every time."

That's Carlos for you, he likes to find positve things about EVERYTHING.

I can't help but look back at the white van one last time before going into the school for the day. I looking closely at the drivers side and I see someone move! Someone is sitting inside that van. What are they looking at though. I have a funny feeling that what they were eyeing through the tinted windows, was me.

~~One school day later~~

Walking home is such a drag without Carlos and Logan. They both have after school events to go to and I'm all alone. Well, there is hockey, but the season is over at the time and won't start back up until next year because of budget cuts.

The cool air hitting my face and the sun going over the horizen, I start to pick up the pace a little bit wanting to get home before dark. Darkness started taking over the sky very quickly. Damn it. Well, I'm not gonna be home before dark I guess now.

A few minutes later I see head lights come on in the distance come closer to me. I notice it's that van that has been everywhere I have been for the past few months.

Feeling uneasy I pick up the pace again.

Then the lights are gone.

Weird.

I stop for just a second to see if I could see the van anywhere in sight.

Gone.

Before I could turn around to go in the direction of home again, I feel a huge hand cover my mouth and an even bigger arm go around my waist and torso. The hand on my mouth has a cloth against both mouth and nose. I try to fight off my attacker but it's no use.

"Shh...Just breath it all in. Deep breathes, thats it." Said a soothing voice from behind me. Breathing in the cloth I felt myself get very sleepy.

Next thing I know everything goes black.

James POV

I watch as my father brings Kendall over to the van and placed him neatly in back with me. I laid his head on my lap and brushed his hair away from his face. He's more beautiful close up.

"That the one you wanted James my boy?" My father asked me from the front seat.

"Yes farther, and he's perfect. I've dreamed of the day that I'd get to hold him in my arms." I said with a wicked smile on my face, eyes never leaving Kendalls, emotionless one.

"Good, now lets get him home before he wakes up."

And with that, my father drove us back to our place, with my blonde beauty sleeping soundly.

**Authors Note: Okay theres chapter one! :D If your woundering how James knows Kendalls name that will be explained in the next chapter. Until then, Lots of love :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Kendalls POV

I started to come to with a pounding in my head. My body feels stiff as a bored. I open my eyes to see where I am. In front of me is a small wooden desk with supplies neatly put into place. I try to move and get up but I can't, I look down at myself and see my feet and hands are tied up.

Realization kicks in. I've been kidnapped. By who, I'm not sure yet. I try to yell to make a sound for help but all that comes out are mumbles, due to having duct tape on my mouth. I look around the room some more to take in where I am.

A bedroom.

And I'm laying on a bed.

I try to sit up the best I can, but end up falling on the wooden floor with a thud. I groan out in pain from the contact of my body with the floor is cold, I try to lift myself up off the floor without falling this time. Now I'm sitting on the floor of someones house. Next thing I hear, quick foot steps coming from the hallway.

The door flys open, I look up to who is standing before me and who I believe is my kidnapper. He is very tall with chest nut brown hair and he is very mescular with light hazel eyes.

When he sees me he gives out a gasp.

"Kendall! Are you okay? Oh my goodness baby, did you hurt yourself?" He askes me as he picks me up and puts me back on the bed and sits next to me with shining eyes and a smile on his face.

Did he call me baby? And how does he know my name?

"Mmmm." I try to say.

"Oh yeah, you have tape on your mouth. Here let me." He said as he pulled the tape off my mouth.

Ouch.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" I ask wanting some answers.

"Oh how rude of me. I'm James, your new boyfriend and your going to stay here with me." He tells me. My eyes go wide at this.

Wow he's bold.

I swallow a lump in my throat, my mouth goes dry, heart picks up speed out of fear.

"W-what? No, you c-can't keep me here I have a l-life." I stammer out.

"Oh I know, your life is just going to be with me now. I've always had a crush on you Kendall, and now we can be together." James informs me.

"How have you ALWAYS had a crush on me? I don't even know you."

"Well, I've been spying on you for...six years now." He thinks back.

**SIX YEARS**. What the hell?

"W-what I-I-I"

"Okay, I'll tell you the little story of how I first laid eyes on you and fell in love then and there."

~~ Flash back in James' POV~~

_Six years ago..._

_I was sitting in the front on my fathers car waiting for him to get done with whatever buisness he had to do. Looking at the school I wish I could go to and make some friends (I was home schooled) I heard the bell ring letting the students out for the day. That's when I saw him._

_He walked out of the school with the sun shining down on his golden blonde hair, bright smile on his face and as he walked closer towards the car I could see he has emerald green eyes. Skin pale as snow not to tall but also not short. He looked my way for just a moment and I felt my heart fulter._

_And that's when I knew I had to make him mine._

_No matter what._

~~End of flash back, back to Kendalls POV~~

"How did you find out my name?"

"Oh, well I over heard your friend Carlos call you Kendall and the other one call you Knight, so I looked up Kendall Knight on Facebook and when I found the one that looked like you I put it in my favorites." He explains to me creeping me out all the while."Now I have you all to myself and nothing will ever bring us apart."

Then he got close to my ear and whispered, "Just so you know hot stuff, I don't bottom." Then he placed a soft kiss to my ear.

Chills run down my spine and fear into my heart, He plans on having SEX with me?!

He brings one of his hands to my face and forcefully kisses me, I don't kiss back. He pulled back, and he didn't look happy.

"Look here blondie, you'll do as I say or I'll get my dad to make you." His tone now dark.

"Why your dad?"

"Because I don't want to be the one to hurt you in a non-sexual way." He says as he purrs put the last part.

He kisses me again and this time I kiss him back. He runs his tounge along my bottom lip begging for enterance and I denie him. With his other hand he palms me through my jeans and I let out a gasp. Useing it to his advantage, he sticks his toungr in my mouth and down my throat, still palming me.

I try not to let a moan spill from my lips but it's no use and I feel him smile into the kiss. His lips leave mine and go down my jawline making his way to the sweet spot on my neck. When he finds it I give out a loud moan.

"Like that babe?" He askes me.

"Ngh- Sto- _ahh_." Is all I can get out, as he lays me down on the bed, gets on top of me. Palming me harder, he undoes my jeans and puts his hand inside my boxers gripping my semi-hard member and begins to pump it. The only noises that can come from my mouth are "_Oooh" _and "_Aahhh"_.

"Cum for my baby, I wanna know what you taste like when you cum all over my hand." He purrs into my ear and I go over the edge and spill my cum all over his hand and into my boxers. I just lay there panting.

He removes his hand from my pants and licks it clean before buttoning me back up. He straddles me and takes my bound hands to his crouch to feel how hard he is. And he's REALLY hard.

"See what you do to me. Your gonna help me with this okay." He says as he gets off of me and picks me up before putting me on my knees infront of him. Oh that's what he wants. "And don't bite me." He says sternly.

He unbuttons his pants and removes them with his boxers. He grips the back of my head with one hand and forces my mouth open with the other and puts his hard member into my mouth.

Without a lot of options, I suck on his member and run my tounge all along it. He tangles his fingers into my blonde hair and gives light tugs. Soon he's a moaning mess and shoots his load down my thoat and I swallow it all and he let's me pull off of him.

He puts his boxers back on and picks me back up and lays me down in bed with him. He places light kisses to the back of my head.

"Sleep sweety, tomorrow you get to meet my father and we can start our life together." He whispers as he puts his arms around me protectively.

Feeling tired myself, I close my eyes and let sleep willing take me over.

Well, this is my new life.


	3. Chapter 3

Kendalls POV

I open my eyes to see that I'm still in the same room I fell asleep in. Great it wasn't a dream. I feel strong arms wrapped around me, as my back and lower half is pressed to the person sleeping behind me. I give out a low sad sigh. I look down at my hands and feet to see them untied.

Yes, maybe I can sneek out of his grasp and find a way out and go the hell home. Slowly, I try to move away from James until I feel his grip on me tighten.

"Where you going babe?" He askes in a voice that doesn't sound to sleepy. Was he up this whole time?

"Umm...I have to pee." I tell him, because in all fairness, I did have to pee.

"Oh! I'll take you to the bathroom and then we can go downstairs for breakfast so you can meet my father." He says as he lets go of me and shows me to the bathroom.

Once in there all alone, I do my thing and look around. There are no windows. Weird. Maybe it's just the bathroom.

When I got done, James took my hand and lead me downstairs. Looking around his house, it's very modern but still yet to see any windows. When we reached the kitchen I sat down in a chair and James took the one beside me. He gave me some ceral to eat and he had some too. After a while an even taller man came into the room, he looks just like James only his eyes are deep brown.

He gave me a big smile, "Well, how are you this morning boys?"

"We're fine father." James replied for both of us."Kendall this is my father, Jake Diamond." He told me and I just nodded.

"Now James, you and Kendall just got together so I don't want you knocking him up _too _soon, got it?" His father said to him sternly.

What?! I'm a boy I can't have babies!

"Don't worry father I won't give it to him until we are of age okay." James told his father to which he nodded,

Give me what?

"Well I'm just glad you found someone along time ago. Now I don't have to take you spouse hunting." His father said.

Spouse hunting! What the hell is that?

"Umm...What's spouse hunting?" I ask timidly.

"Oh! That's when you go out and find someone you appeal to, and then you capture them and make them your spouse. That's how I met James' mother and that's how he met you. You now belong to my son and no one else."

I felt my heart drop and my stomach turn inside-out. Dear god why me? Of all people, why me?

Then his dad went on by saying, "And you two will have kids when the time is right."

"But I'm a boy." I stated as a matter-O-factly.

His lips turned up into an evil smile, "I know." was all he said before he left.

My heart rate speed up not knowing what might happen to me. When we were done eating, James took my hand again and took me back up to his room. Then he comes out with being very bold as I sit on his bed and he sits across from me.

"Okay so, Kendall, before we have sex I think you should know a little bit about me so you're more comfortable okay." He says with a smile on his face.

Told you. Bold.

After about two hours of him talking about himself, like how is favorite is purple, and is birthday is in the summer and what he likes to do in his spare time. The last thing he told me was that he had no friends. I felt so bad for him when he said that.

Next thing I know my lips are being attacked by his and he gets on top of me. Pulling away from me for just a second he says, "I can't take it any more, I've waited to long for this for **you**." He goes back to kissing me and makes his way to my neck sucking on my sweet spot. I bite back a moan as I try to get him off of me.

"J-James, please stop, I don't wan-_ahh_!" My protest is cut off by him grinding his hips into mine, he takes his hands and run them up my shirt then he takes it off along with his. My eyes travel down his chest to get a look. He is ripped. He must have caught me looking at him because he got this smirk on his face.

"Like what you see babe?" He asked with a smirk in place.

Without thinking I breath out a 'yes' and his smirk gets even bigger. He then yanks down my pants and boxers leaving me in the nude and then he strips himself to be the same. Soon he is grinding our bare hard members with each other and moans spill from my mouth. He brings his fingers to my mouth and askes me to suck them and I do, not really knowing why.

I've need had sex before, let alone gay sex.

"Don't worry baby I'll make your first time special." He said in a husky low voice. He then takes his fingers out of my mouth then slowly sticks them inside me. I twist my face up in pain, but it soon turns to pleasure ashe makes a slow in and out pace. He soon removes his fingers and I whimper at the loss and he gives a light chuckle before going into his top night stand drawer and brings out a bottle of lube. Putting on a great amount he then lines himself up with me and pushes in.

How was fingering suppost to preare me for this?!

I give out a loud cry of pain. He kisses my neck to get my mind off of the pain and it kinda works.

"Ngh, move James." I ask of him.

Without a second thought he slowly thrusts into me, letting me know it's okay. After a while I get use to his pace.

"Harder James harder."

He goes harder and hits me sweet spot and I see stars.

"OH! HIT THERE AGAIN!"

Then he stops.I give him a puzzled look to why he stopped.

"Beg for me baby. Beg me to make sweet love to you." He purrs in my ears.

"Ngh, James please, make love to me, you feel so good inside me, show me who I belong to." I say pleading to him

He then rams into me hitting my prostate head on making me moan load.

"Who do you belong to Kendall?"

"YOU!"

"What's my name?"

"JAMES!"

"Chant my name baby."

"James, James, James,_James!"_ I chant over and over again

Then he soon goes over the edge and spills his seed inside of me and I soon follow after him. Panting he pulls out and wraps his arms around me to go to sleep and I follow after to get some rest. He places a sweet kiss to my hair then lays down.

The only thoughts on my mind before I feel asleep was:

I just had sex with my kidnapper. From here on in I will give all I have not to give into James.

No matter how good looking, or bad I feel for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Okay you're going to see a little more of in this chapter. I don't think you'll like him all that much you may find him super creepy. Enjoy :)**

James POV

I woke up to see my blonde beauty snoring lightly as he slept in my arms. He's so perfect even when he's sleeping. I unhooked my arms from around him as I got out of bed. No matter how much I would love to stay there with him, I do have things to do.

I walked over to my closet and picked out black skinny jeans, a blue t-shirt with a big 88 on the front and socks. Then went into the bathroom to do my hair for the day.

After I deemed my hair perfect, I went downstairs to be greeted by my father.

"Morning boy, sleep well?" He asks.

"Morning, yeah I had a good sleep, you?"

"It was okay. Where's Kendall?"

I nod my head in response.

"James, I need you to clean my lab today." He tells me.

I huff in annyoance. Can't he do it himself? I mean really it's HIS lab.

"But daaaad."

"No buts. Just do it." He said pointing to the basement, where his lab is.

I give out a sigh before going to do what I'm told.

Having a inventive doctor as a father can be such a pain in the ass sometimes.

Kendalls POV

I woke up to not have James , but I guest even kidnappers have chores or such to do. I get out of his bed and look around for my clothes to only have them gone.

Maybe James put them in the wash.

I get and go over to his dresser. He won't mind if I borrow some clothes, right? Of course not. I borrow a pair of boxers, jeans and a t-shrit, all being a little too big for me. To keep my pants up I put on one of his belts before going downstairs.

When I get to the kitchen, I'm greeted by James' father. Jack.

He looked up from his newspaper and gave me a smile. It kinda freaked me out. It was TOO nice looking.

"Morning Kendall! How are you?" He said rather cheerfully.

"Umm...I'm fine thank you." I answer slowly.

"Help yourself to anything in the cuborts." He said, creepy smile smile still in place.

I nod my head in response. I go over to the cubort and grab some ceral to eat. While trying to decide between cornflakes and lucky charms, I swear I feel eyes burning into my back. Feeling uneasy, I grab the lucky charms and pour them into a bowl and sit down across from him.

While eating I still feel his eyes on me. So I look up from my breakfast, and sure enough he is looking right at me. We make eye contact for a quick second, before I look back down to finish my ceral.

I put my bowl in the sink and turn to him.

"Umm...Why do you keep staring at me?" I ask politly.

"Oh, I'm sorry it's just except for you being a boy, you look just like James' mom, Brooke." He says.

Wow, that's not creepy at all.

"Oh. Well I can't really help that." I say to him.

He puts down his newspaper, stands up from his chair and makes his way over to me. I feel my heart rate go up and palms get sweaty. I was about to leavewhen he got in my way. Putting both of his arms at my sides preventing me from going anywhere. He looks me deep in the eyes before leaning in.

Ew, he's trying to kiss me!

I put my hands to his face to keep him away from me.

"What's the matter Kendall? What James doesn't know won't hurt him in the end. Plus you don't even like him anyway right?" He said with a smirk.

Ew.

"Yes, but I like him better then I like you, you old prevert, now GET OFF ME!" I yell the last part and push against him but he doesn't move.

He just chuckles at my attempts. He then uses one arm to keep me in place and his free hand goes down to feel up my ass.

"How about I take you upstairs so we can have some fun?" He says in a husky voice.

"_NO!_"

James POV

Finally almost done with all this mess. As I was putting the test tubs away I hear a load,

"_NO!_"

Come from upstairs. That sounds like my Kendall. I stop what I'm doing and go right up into the kitchen to see my father putting sexual moves on **MY** Kendall. Kendall and I lock eyes for a moment and I see tears forming in them. I feel my blood boil, fists clench, teeth grind with each other.

I make my way over and rip my father off of Kendall, who fell to the ground crying softly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I yell in my fathers face for making my baby cry.

"Nothing is _wrong _with me James! Don't you ever raise your voice at me again." He yells right back.

In a calmer voice I say, "Don't touch him like that ever again. He is MY baby okay?" I tell him.

He doesn't say a word, but he only leaves me with Kendall. Calming down all the way, I turn to a crying Kendall. I feel my heart break at the sight. I bring him to my arms and try to calm him down. He stops crying long enough to tell me what happened. After he was done my hatered for my father grew.

He's going to pay for making my baby cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Kendalls POV

Still breathing heavily from crying my eyes out. I imagine my face is red with puffy eyes and tear stained checks. I finally calm down long enough to tell James what happened a few minutes before he burst into the room to save me from his father.

"Kendall, did anything else happen between you two?" James askes me in a calm soothing voice that helps calming me down.

"Yes, just before you came in he told me a few things." I said quietly.

"What things?"

~~Falsh back to an hour ago~~

_"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs hopping that maybe James will hear me and come and help._

_"Shut the fuck up! Now you listen to me, I will not hesitate to beat the snot out of you if you don't listen to me got it?" He said very sternly._

_I lose my voice in my throat as I try to respone to him, so all I could do was nod my head. I could feel tear prick at my eyes, I look over shoulder to see James standing there. First he was in shock, like if what he was seeing was real but that soon changed into anger as he made his way over to his father and ripped him off of me. I fell to the ground with a thud and I let the tears fall as they will._

~~Flash back end~~

After I told James what had happened the room fell silent. Then I started to cry again at the thought of the memory. Soon I felt musculer warm arms wrap around me. I let him hold me as I let it all out. My tears were not just from what his dad said. They have came from this whole mess, now just seems like a good time to let it all out.

"Shhh...It's okay baby, I've got you." He coes into my ear.

I'm so use to his nicknames for me by now that I don't even care. I kinda like it when he calls me baby.

I eventually fell asleep crying in his arms.

James POV

I felt him go limp in my arms. I look down to see him asleep, a smile at the sight pulls at my lips.

He's so cute.

And all mine.

I gently lay him down on my bed before going to deal with my father.

When I found him, he was in the living room watching TV. How dare he act like nothing happened. Like he never upset my baby. I march over to him and turn the TV off so I could talk to him.

"What the hell James?" He says in a pissed off tone.

"What the hell me? What the hell you?!" I say pointing to me then him.

"What do you mean 'what the hell you' ?"

"I know what you said to Kendall just before I came in the room. Don't you ever touch him again he's mine!" I tell getting madder by the minute.

"I know that James. But would it kill you to share your toys with your father?"

Oh no. He did NOT just call my baby a 'toy'.

"HE'S NOT A MOTHER FLECKING TOY! HE'S **MY **BABY AND I LOVE HIM!" I scream at the top of my lungs at him fully enraged.

"DON'T RASIE YOUR VOICE AT ME BOY! AND SINCE WHEN DID YOU START TELLING ME, YOUR FATHER WHAT TO DO?"

"When you started hurting Kendall. He's eveything to me." I say a little calmer.

He gave out a frustrated sigh. Then I saw a light go off in his head.

"I'll give you the serum now to gove to him. If it works then I'll leave both of you alone."

What is he up to? I'm not ready for that yet and I'm sure Kendall isn't either.

"Why? We aren't ready for that just yet."

"Hmm...Fine but that will be the ONLY way I'll leave him alone. Because what kinda person would I be if I hurt the very young?" He said with a sneer.

I roll my eyes at him. Kendall's very young, and you wanna hurt him.

I leave him to go back to my love while I think things over.

POV

Oh James, I don't wanna hurt Kendall. I just would like to have my way with him. At least once. And if I have to have my way willing or I take it by force.

**Authors Note: Wow not a nice guy. So there is one sided in this. What do you think will happen next ? Til then lots of love :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Kendalls POV

When I woke up the next morning in James' bed I noticed one thing. No James. I got up looking around his room woundering where he could be. When I turned to his laptop the was a note on top adressed to me.

_Dear Kendall,_

_I my not be here when you wake up. No worries I'll just be working on my car out back. No need to worry about dad he should have left for work by now. If you need me call this number on the house phone. 1-785-239-9041. _

_P.S I'm gonna go shopping for you so you don't have to wear my clothes any more._

_Love ya babe, James._

Reading that nnote made my heart swell with joy for some reason. Am I falling in love with James? No. I can't he took me from my life how can I love someone who did that to me? Even if his chestnut brown hair falls into his handsome bright hazel eyes just right and he has a smile that is as white as snow.

This isn't helping my case.

For what I think might be the last time, I go over to his closet and put on some of his clothes that are two sizes too big. I then decided to go look around the house. If I'm gonna stay here might as well know my way around.

The house isn't really that big, nice size but still no windows. Maybe it's so the people they live beside won't see me. Do they even live by anyone? I'll never know.

I walked by a closed door and a chill ran down my spine. That must be room. No wounder.

I coutinue walking around the house when I come to a door with a window. YES! I can see outside and figure out where I am. I reach the window and pull the blind back to look out and all I see is trees.

What?

Trees?

Yup, it looks like a forest out there. Then it clicks in with me. Even if I do get away, I'll get lost in the woods and they must know these woods inside and out so they would be able to find me in a snap.

I back away from the door until I hit something hard. I gasp when I look up to see standing right behind me with an evil smirk on his face.

"Well, looky what we have here." He looks around the house as if he needs to find something. "Looks like James isn't here to ruin our fun this time." He said huskly before grabbing me and yanking me up the stairs. I yell and hit him wanting him to let go but it's no use.

When we get to his room he throws me in and locks the door behind him. Before he does anything he walks over to his dresser and pulls something out.

It's a gun.

"Now. You're going to do what I say when I say it or I'll blow those pretty little green eyes out of your head." He says and I nod my head."Good now take your clothes off and streach yourself while I get mine off." He demands.

And I do just that, him pointing his gun at me the whole time. He then comes over and gets on top of me and with no warning pushes himself in. Hard. A scream of pain ripples through my throat. He soon works on keeping a rythum and pounds painfully into me abusing my prostate. I feel a cool metal press to my tempule and I look in dead in those lifeless brown eyes.

"When I hit that prostate of yours,I want you to say my first name Jake, okay or else."

I nod my head and do just first I almost said James, but soon corrected myself before he noteiced. He was sucking and biting on my neck painfully hard. Soon he came long and hard inside my ass painting my insides white as snow. When he pulls out he wraps his arms around me in a cuddling manner.

Dick.

"Now, this is going to happen whenever I want it to okay blondie? Oh, and if you tell James I'll kill him and you'll be stuck with me forever got it?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Good. Now go get cleaned up." He ordered.

As I got up I felt a huge pain in my backside and limped to the bathroom in James' room locking the door behind me to be safe. While in there I cried my eyes out before James got home.

I was just laying on his bed in his boxers (Which were too big) as I heard the door knob jiggle.

Then two knock, "Kendall it's me James, can I come in?" He askes from the other side of the door. Without saying a word I slowly go over and inlock the door then sit back down. He comes in with shopping bags.

"Hey babe, got you some new clothes." He said with a smile.

Fakinga smile for him a say, "Thank you."

He puts the bags down and makes his way over to me and kisses me hungerly on the lips but also softly. We both moan nto the kiss and he gets onto of me.

In no time we are stripped down to nothing and he slowly slides into me. I wince at the pain from earlier but he thinks it's because it's been a while. For him that is.

He thursts into me deep and slow while I moan his name over and over again.

"Gees Kenny...So tight." He moans out.

"Mmm... James so good." I moan out.

Soon he cums inside of me filling me to the brim and I cum as well. He then pulls out and we hold each other in the others arms. Without him looking I let a tear slip out my eye and on the pillow.

I fall asleep thinking: This is my new life.

James POV

He thinks I didn't see him let that tear out but I did. He was kinda off when I came home. Something must have happened when I was gone. I'm going to find out what that is.

He's the love of my life.

I'd die for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Kendalls POV

Weeks. My life has been like this for weeks now. Or has it been months? I can't tell anymore all I know is that it's been one long ass time. Speaking of ass, mine hurts so bad when I try to stand up my legs shake before giving out on me.

Ever since that first time with it's been none stop. He'd rape me hard core for hours on end then kick me out to James' room. if I didn't wanna have 'fun' with him that day he'd beat me instead. So after a while I just let him have his way with me.

James still doesn't know about this. I don't know if would really kill him or not that his only son for crying out load! Oh yeah and James is another pain in my butt.

Litteraly.

Ninty five percent of the time when I get done withh what has put me through for the day James and I will have sex. With him it's usually softer and calmer but it still hurts like hell and I might never walk again if this keeps up.

I think I'm going to tell James what his father has been up to, I'll just tell him not to talk to him about it. That way James can live. Well that plan SOUNDS easy.

Okay you're proably thinking 'why do you care if James lives or dies?' well first off he is a human being with rights and he has the right to know all of this and second I think I'm kinda falling in love with the guy.

Love works in weird ways.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by James coming into his room with a bowl of soup for me. Awe how sweet of him.

"Hey, you." I say to him with a big smile on my face.

"Hey you, what's up?" He askes me.

"Well there is something I need to tell you and you're not going to like it."

"Oh." He says raising an eyebrow at me as he sets me soup down on his little table.

"Yeah, but when I tell you, you can't storm out in a rage at your father okay."

"This has something to do with my father?"

I nod my head yes.

"Okay I don't know how to say it so I'll just say it. Your father's been rapping me." I tell him looking straight into his bright hazel eyes that turn dark upon hearing my news.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" He screams at the top of his lungs

"JAMES NO LISTEN TO ME! I wasn't even suppost to tell you or he'd kill you."

Then the room went silent. All I could hear was our breathing.

"So, you kept me in the dark about this to keep me safe?" He askes quietly.

Unable to find my voice I just nod my head.

"Well looks like thers only one thing we can do to save both of our lives." He said a little louder this time.

"What's that?" I ask.

"We are going to run away together."

**Authors Note: So how was that? Kames is gonna run away together :D How do you think will react to that?**


	8. Chapter 8

Kendalls POV

"Run away together? James that's crazy!" I say to him as he takes the suitcase I didn't know was there out from under his bed and begins to pack for the both of us.

"You got a better plan?" He asks.

Thinking over better ideas I come to the conclution that there is no better plan. I shake my head 'no' and he goes back to packing. He then goes into the bathroom and I follow him. He opens up a floor bored to reveil a box. He takes the box out of the floor then opens it. Inside is what looks to be a lot of money, maybe a few thousand.

"Wow."

"Yeah, dad doesn't know but I got a job at the theaters doing nights so I could sneek out and make some money." James tells me.

That's a smart idea.

When night time falls and James checks to make sure his dad is asleep, we go out though that door in the dining room and outside to his car. I pause to take in the freash air. Man it's been a while since I've had some freash air. Then I hurry to sit in the passenger set of James' car as he loads our stuff into the truck.

He then gets into the drivers side, starts the car and we are off.

When we get to the edge of the forest we hit pavement and go to the right. I wounder where we're going?

"James."

"Mmm."

"Where are we going?" I ask him.

"Where ever the road takes us I guess. I never got this far in my plan of 'running away with you'." He says.

Great.

After a few hours of driving we pull over in a gas station, diner combo place, and have dinner there. After we ate, we were back on the road again. Feeling tired I lay my head against the window and let my eyes close.

James POV

I should find a place to stay for the night, I can't drive forever. I look over at Kendall, who has fallen asleep. He looks so cute when he's sleeping. I look out through the winsheild to see a motel coming up. I pull over and sign us in for the night. I carry Kendall into our room bridal style, place him on the bed, take his shoes off then pull the blankets up on him.

I then pull off my shoes and coat before getting into bed and holding him close to me.

I wounder if dad knows we're gone yet?

Mr. Diamonds POV

I woke up from my nap and decided to go check on the boys. I walk into James' room to find that they arenn't there. I go looking all over the house for them.

Gone.

I go to get my keys when I notice James' house keys are gone. I go for the front door.

Open.

When I get my hands on those two I'm going to kill them both. That's not a threat.

It's a promise.

**Authors Note: Woah. doesn't seem to happy about Kames leaving him. What will he do ya think? I'm going to make the rest of this story a sequel, so keep your eyes out for it :)**


End file.
